


Four

by orphan_account



Series: It's Gotta Be You [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes time for Christmas and things to start anew... Is meeting the entire family really the way to do it?</p><p>Freshly reunited, Harry and Louis set off to engage in some Family drama, from Louis gypsy father to Harry's prudish mother. This is the story of how fragile scars are not always strong enough to withstand another blow but Harry has his little box of metaphoric plasters and is determined to make it a good Christmas. </p><p>You can't choose the family you are born into, but you CAN choose the one you spend your life with. </p><p>Liam and Niall make that perfectly clear.<br/>(How I Met Your Best Friend)</p><p> </p><p>5th In the 'Gotta Be You' Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE**

 

 

It was an easy answer. 

 

'Yes'

 

It really was.

 

So easy in fact he forgot he even said it till 4 days before his birthday.

 

Harry just hung up the phone as he appeared around the corner. They haven't moved in with each other yet, but Harry had been all but living with Louis... Technically working two jobs. He was still in the bakery but stayed most nights to help Louis with the bar. Michael and Luke stopped being any good after about 11. There is usually a rule against nipping from the bottles but Louis isn't REALLY the strictest boss... He had no chance with these Aussies. 

 

Liam Hemsworth had come back for the winter months. Thinks Northern Territory is too hot this time of year and he wanted to give Louis some time off... Unfortunately... This actually meant Luke was in charge... Louis just had to let that go...

 

Louis remembered the trip to the bungalow but hadn't had time to make plans yet. Harry had a few ideas that he ran by him at nights but Lou didn't really pay attention. He was far too tired. He didn't know where Harry got his energy from. 

 

They still spent weekends with William. Part of the reason Liam wanted time off for Louis to get back home is that William will be in Australia... Chris and Tom wanted to have Christmas there with their family. They hadn't seen William yet so it was all very exciting for them... Heart breaking for Louis, but he knew one day it will be for him. 

 

So now four days out from his birthday, the boys had convinced Louis to go and stay at Harry's so he wasn't near the bar and 'just popping in' to lend a hand. He argued a bit... until Harry kissed his neck and packed his bags for him.

 

Between all of his friends, the next two weeks where all planned out... Louis didn't know the plans, but either wanted to be with William or work until he forgot about it... He couldn't have either so he stopped caring... He just decided to go with the flow of things.

 

"Louis... You ready?" Louis slowly picked his head up off the cushion it was resting on. 

 

"Just let me finish this."

 

"What is it?" harry asked as he sat. 

 

"Christmas card to my father..."

 

"What? Why don't you just go and see him?" Harry asked confused as he read over the genetically written card. 

 

"Ha! Hell no... Niall and Liam will be enough family for me this holiday THANK you." Louis said as he shifted his sleaves back up his arms to the elbows. 

 

"Uh... Lou... You do know we are going to see..."

 

"OH! That's right... Going to have lunch with your Mother." Louis shook his head as if confused. 

 

"And..."

 

"And?" Louis face screwed up but kept writing the card.

 

"And... Your... mother?" Louis froze. "Word got out about the bungalow, then my mothers, so your mother wanted to see us too... then... My father... I think... we are playing that one by ear... So why don't we go see your Dad as well? I mean, we are doing the rounds anyway." Louis remained frozen... Sure, he had talked to his mother since coming here but he hadn't seen her... Avoiding questions is a lot easier over the phone... Real life however...

 

He had a plan to deal with Harry's Mum... Don't... He would let Harry do all the talking and get through  two hours of family time with out a word... Louis had never met anyone from the Styles family and had no idea what to expect but now he was going to see them ALL. 

 

"Iiiiiiiiiiii THINK... That is enough family... Haz... We REALLY don't need to see Troy..." Louis tried to play it cool but he FELT Harry pout.

 

"So... You don't want to see him?"

 

"No." Louis said simply... He knew Harry had done something... 

 

"At all?"

 

"No... Harry..."

 

"Ever?"

 

"Harry..."

 

"Um." Louis looked to his partner.

 

"HAZ!" He whined. "What have you done!" Louis looked absolutly devistated. 

 

"I thought.... Cause... You know... we are seeing everyone else... Lottie didn't mind... I dunno."

 

"HARRY! How could you!" Louis covered his face and dropped back to the table hard.

 

"I didn't know Louis... It's ok, I-I'll call and tell him we can't make it!" Harry tried desperately to make the situation better. It didn't work and only made Louis fling his head backwards. 

 

"NOOOOOO! No no no no... We HAVE to go now!"

 

"Why? I mean..."

 

"Harry... Do you KNOW what he is?" Harry looked really worried now... Brow creased. "Do you KNOW what they are!?"

 

"Um... Family?" Oh poor innocent Harry...

 

"Fooking gypsies Harry!"

 

 

***

 

After dragging a sulking Louis from his seat, Harry managed to get him in the car. 

 

Troy was the first stop and Louis wanted to cancel the whole freaking thing. Break his leg or something... But he knew that Troy and all of his cousins would turn up at the hospital... Harry made contact... He can't UN make it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

lOUIS WAS SLUMPED in his seat, sun glasses on and sulking into his tucked up knees. They where barely on the highway before Harry broke.

 

"Louis... I'm sorry okay? We will be there for an hour--"

 

"Ten minutes."

 

"... Ten minutes.... max, okay?" Harry promised as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Louis huffed but a moment later pulled himself to sit up right.

 

"Harry... I don't want you to judge me because of what you are about to experience ok?"

 

"Lou... It can't be that bad..."

 

"Harry... I will describe it to you iiinnnn.... 9... words... okay? Spray-tanned, obnoxious, drunk, homophobic, un-intelligible, theiving, fighting caravan-living hicks." Louis counted them out on his fingers and Harry grinned.

 

"So it's genetic then?" Louis dead panned and Harry cringed.

 

"Sorry."

 

It was silent for a moment. Louis mentally daring Harry to say more....

 

Harry is not a smart man.

 

"But that tan isn't real though, right?"

 

Louis arms started flying, smacking Harry from head to leg wildly, desperate flailing but careful not to bump the steering wheal.

 

it took a moment for it all to calm down and all of Harry's might not to giggle at the out burst. Once Louis was sat back in his seat, with frustration, he slammed down the visor mirror and took himself in. He groaned and slammed it back up.

 

"What's up Lou?"

 

"I LOOK like a fookin' gypsie... Fooking beard." Louis sulked and Harry looked over.

 

"I like it..."

 

"Yeah, but they are gonna... Gah! Whatever... My hormones are all fucked up." Harry nodded sympathetically... Louis hadn't had much testosterone at ALL while he was pregnant, and in turn, didn't need to shave. He just wasn't in the habbit of doing it everyday so it would grow into a small stubble. Louis wasn't a big fan of it... Made him look too old he said... He was worried it scratched William too. Harry said he liked it but it didn't really change his opinion. 

 

"Louis.. there is nothing wrong with you okay? So what if they are travelers? so what if they are homophobic!? It's us... together okay? Nothing is going to change that... Lottie said Troy knows everything that has happened and he is looking forward to seeing us. You and me? We are our own little family now, okay? Everyone else? Well, they are just by default. It will be fine... THEY will be fine... You? You ARE fine." Louis smiled to his hands as he looked to his lap.

 

"Cheers." Was all he said in return as Harry took a hand into his own. 

 

"Well get through this okay? a few more hours and it will be all over. Till then, just sit back and relax. It's a bit of a drive. I love you... It is just family..." 

 

'Just family.' Louis thought to himself.

 

 

Famous last words.

 

 

 

 


	2. One

Louis doesn't know when he fell asleep, just that he did and time worked it's magic by passing, now he was awoken by a dirt road's signature flinging him against his door.

 

"Shit." Louis grumbled, not sure why he was so ruffly disturbed. Harry's smile made him not care but when he remembered a moment later where they where headed, he knew this meant they where close. "Almost there?" Louis voice cracked more than usual. Sleep leaving his voice box dry.

 

"Yeah... Another 20 minutes or so... Have a good sleep?" Louis just nodded and returned to looking out the window.

 

"So, Louis... What EXACTLY are we walking into?" Harry questioned and Louis dead panned again... NOW he wants to know what is going down? NOW he cares that this is a bad decision?!

 

"You. Have. No. Idea." Louis laughed. He had some sort of experience with this before, but Harry was innocent... He didn't know... "Avoid ALL fights, don't touch anything shiny, don't mention you are a vegetarian and don't answer any questions you don't understand, okay?" harry grinned again. Louis wished he was more nervous, the spite full side of Louis was bitter about this... Even the normal side...

 

This was one of Harry's worst decisions.

 

Not a minute later, they saw the first sign. A hand made, spray painted sign on a detached car door. "County Camp 3 Kms"

 

Louis knew Harry was looking at it and took this moment to worry him further.

 

"You ever seen mad max?" Was all he said with a giggle as the taller boys eye's popped.

 

"shit." Harry mumbled and Louis laughed. OOOhhhh boy.

 

***

 

 

"Aight... One t'in we needa get straight 'ere.... Oo's da bitch in 'dis and Oo's da man?" Harry crossed his brow for a moment before opening his mouth to answer,

"I wouldn't say Bit--" Oh Harry... Ever the diplomat.

Louis shook his head and walked with long strides through mud and muck past the drunk, and heading to find Troy.

'Uncle Jo', as Harry now knew him, slapped a fat hand on his back before squeezing with appreciation. "Ya may be a fag Lou, but just as long as ya ain't te' one who's gettin' fooked, we can cope."

Harry didn't say anything. He was more confused then ever.

He briefly considered correcting 'Jo' of his identity and explaining that he is actually open to sharing the top position, however as previously experienced, Louis refers to be a bottom. This went out the window when 'Jo' collapsed face first into the mud beneath them and loud snoring ripped through in the form of bubbles. Harry bent down to assist the man before two children ran up to him and rolled him over with out struggle.

 

"Oi! You awake 'der? Take 'is fookin' wallet!"

 

"Ain't nofin' in it!"

 

Harry watched the scene play out in front of him, but was interrupted by a returning, unimpressed looking, Louis who merely dragged him along.

 

"Don't even Haz... Just... Let's go meet troy." Louis sounded defeated and Harry's plan was fading away in his mind... He tried his best to be the pillar in this situation but he wasn't very good when the sights before him knocked him back a few pegs.

 

They had only been here 5 minutes and he's already witnessed a man pass out, children robbing, homophobic behavior and now they are walking past two women punching on and a kid trying to get Louis to fight him for a pound.

 

They where only 100 meters from the car before they met more relatives... Three overly tanned, blonde haired girls in nothing but jean hot pants and crop tops... IT WAS WINTER!

 

"Louis! Wat ay ya doin' 'ere?" One of them asked with a high pitched holler.

 

"Just visitin' Troy." It sounded like Louis, but Harry couldn't get past the noticeable drop of key consonants in his speech.

 

God... It was contagious... That or resesive hick genes where re-appearing...

 

"Oo's is' en eh? Ya boy frien'?" They laughed among themselves and Harry could see Louis deflate again... He knew now the toll this was actually taking on the boy.

 

Harry's plan was back... It was new, it was made up and he didn't know where it was going but he knew this much...

 

He needed to protect his Louis.

 

"I am actually. So if you would be so kind to direct us, that would be lovely." Harry smiled with all of his dimply might and became vaguely aware of Louis confused look. Haz didn't let that bother him however, he knew eye contact was key in getting his point across.

 

 Slag No. 1 Scoffed at them.

 

"Ya 'ink ya fags can cum in 'ere? we 'ave standards ya kno!?" Harry blinked twice with out flinching.

 

"Could have fooled me. Fine. We will find him on our own. Fare well." A little too British for how he normally spoke but the situation called for it... it really did. 

 

Harry lead Louis now away from the girls and to a group of older looking men sat in a circle, lent forward as if focusing on something in the center.

 

"I am looking for Troy." Harry announced loudly and was immediately faced with gap toothed and screwed faces. Harry caught sight of the frogs in the center surrounded by money. Some horrid gambling match he presumed. He would normally defend the poor animals but he was still torn between not being wrong about this whole situation and protecting Louis from what he was quickly realizing to be a nightmare... This was really only a bearded lady away from being circus... Never mind. Here she comes... That mustache though.

 

"The fook ya want wit Troy?ya debt collectors?cominso close ta Christmas auta be a crime!"

 

"We aren't debt collectors. Troy is expecting us. I'm harry and his is Louis... Troys son." The men all looked between each other shocked for a moment.

 

"Louis?" Another elder man asked.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"The fag?" Another one asks and harry frowns but someone else does his job and kicks man no. 3 in the shin.

 

"Te fook didn't ya say!" Man no. 2 shouted before attempting to wobble to his feet. "Right did way! Troy is rollin outda welcome mat nd all over ere!" Louis rolled his eyes. He knew this just meant they where stocked full of fresh liquer and maybe had a barbecue on the go.

 

They rounded the corner to an open field. 

 

Oh... Look at that.

 

Liquor, check

 

Barbeque, Check

 

Fighting, check

 

Troy..... Check.

 

"OI! AUSTIN! YA BOY'S 'ERE!" Man no. 2 call out in dignantly as he wabbled sideways, and sure enough, up flew the eyes of a bald man in a uniteds jersey, cigerette hanging from his mouth and barbeque utensils in hand.

 

"LOUIS!" He called out and Harry smiled to his side at his partner, Louis waved shortly to the man across the plain before heading over, vans only becoming more and more destroyed with each step.

 

Troy laughed and threw down his tools as he made to meet Lou in the middle. Harry followed behind and grined at the hug, sun glasses still on his face, rising as his cheeks did.

 

"Lou!" He pulled the small boy in to an embrace roughly, patting him twice hard on the back. It was a nice moment, you could see that Troy was happy to see him after so long. The hug drew out though, Louis boy being dragged side to side as they swayed in the 'manly' hug like way. "Good ta see ya, good ta see ya!" He kept saying before one last hard pat and pushing him back, messing Louis hair a little, not that that was his biggest issue at the minute. 

 

"Tr- Dad... 's Harry. Harry. Dad." Louis made the introductions quietly and Troys smile dropped.

 

Harry though Lottie had told him...

 

"'Arry?" Troy took a step towards the taller (Harry knows where the height comes from now) and ran his tongue over his teeth in a menacing way, hands resting in the out sides of his pockets as if to intimidate, arms pushing forward and head held as high as possible.

 

"G-good to meet you sir." Harry stumbled for the first time today. He finished with a nod and a glance to a worried Lou.

 

"I 'eard alot 'bout you." Harry nodded again. SLOWLY. "You don' fucked up d'er boy ain't ya?" Troy moved closer. Harry opened his mouth to talk but then Troy was there. Right in his face. "You don' get to talk lad. You lis'en 'ight?" Harry nodded. QUICKLY.

 

"It was good of 'im ya know? Taken you back." Troy's voice was nothing like Louis, it was deep and gravely and he spoke slow and deliberate. "W'ere ya 'ere? We would'a knobbed ya far and quick, ain't know mistak'en t'at. But you ain't from 'ere... and Louis saw it fit to take ya back... so movin' on... we 'ill leave 'is behin' us now..." Tory didn't back away, Harry felt it wasn't over. Tory looked over him again and licked his lips with a scoff before continuing. "I ain't know... what da 'ell it is wi'v 'im, but he likes ya... and t'ats good enough... to not off ya anyway.... But ya did somfin' else, ain't ya? You lost me my four'f gran' kid yeah? N' no gran' fat'a out'a ev'a go through t'at." Troys stumpy finger was on Harry's chest as his stern face bore into him.

 

Harry thought for a brief moment that if Louis is the eldest, who the hell has had the other three kids!?

 

Louis stepped forward at this moment. Harry was at a loss for words. He really should have suspected something like this... 

 

Harry is not a smart man.

 

"Dad. Harry didn't give Billy away, I did. I..." It was harder to say now, "I wan'ed 'im in a bett'a home. Kay?" Troy looked to Louis for a few seconds as Harrys gaze flicked back and forth. 

 

After that long moment Troy just burst into another smile, pulling Louis back in.

 

The tension was gone... for now.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes into their visit, Louis was still chatting with Troy, he tried not to be homophobic, he really did, it was just so engrand that the occassional 'fag' or 'poof' would come out. Harry wasn't with them but he could hear them talking. Talking about William, life, school, Jo, Lottie, the camp grounds, police, work and all.

 

Harry smiled to himself. It wasn't so bad after all! 

 

They are just family!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Famous. Last. Words.

 

 

"Oi, you al'ight?" On of the slags from earlier sat next to him, holding a chicken....

 

A fucking LIVE chicken...

 

"So word's gotten 'round t'at you're da butch bitch..." Harry fround at the use of ANOTHER colourful term. "Nd we gotta thinkin', is he REALLY a man if he ain't never caught 'is own dinner?" Harry's eyes widened. 

 

"I... I don't do that..." He tried to get out with out mentioning his vegetarianism... Louis was SPECIFIC about that.

 

"figures.... some rules 'round 'ere doe... Ya can't court one ov' uz unless ya a man! N' MEN gotta catch a meal!"

 

Harry huffs and adjusts his head band.

 

For Louis.

 

***

 

Two hours later

 

***

 

"Never again. Louis. I promise. Never again."

 


End file.
